Shadow Play
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Lucy decided to visit her dear friend and fellow Celestial Mage, Yukino. It was supposed to be a quiet non-event but when do things ever go to plan? She didn't bargain for the impromptu party or the shadows that came with it. But she's definitely not complaining. - A birthday one shot for the amazing GemNika.


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is a special oneshot for my awesome Triplet, GemNika. It is in commemoration of her birthday :D The idea came from one of our many late night brainstorm sessions and to celebrate the birth of an amazing friend...I thought she could appreciate the love of RoLu. I am sure she has an inkling of what is to come hehe.**

 **Gem, I love you to pieces! Happy birthday you sexy, demented woman you!**

 **On to the present...**

* * *

 **Shadow Play**

Lucy leaned onto the bar, watching the raven haired mage behind it move about as he put up the dishes they'd hand washed. Her head was light thanks to the alcohol and she felt…content. When she'd planned her small trip to see Yukino, she hadn't really bargained on Sabertooth throwing a party. But they had and she had to admit it could easily rival the impromptu ones Fairy Tail threw. The barrels flowed with not a glass in the hall staying empty for long. The company had been great as it allowed her to see so many of their former rivals cut loose. They proved to be likeable, not so different than her family back at Fairy Tail. She could easily see herself fitting in there if Makarov was to ever disband the guild. Again. She was actually ashamed she hadn't thought of it the first time but what was done was done.

The biggest surprise of the night was the instant friendship she'd struck with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Before, he'd seemed too reserved. If she were completely honest, which she'd never tell him, she honestly thought he had a giant stick up his ass and would drown if it rained. At the games, he had a haughty air about him as though he looked down his nose at everyone. But upon closer inspection and time spent cutting up with him, he proved to not only be incredibly intelligent but funny and witty. And the more he drank, the looser her lips became. By the end of the night, he was actually louder than Sting at times (hard to believe but it was true). Her sides still hurt from laughing as much as she had.

Of course, she wouldn't admit this out loud either but it certainly helped that he was actually really fucking hot. While he'd usually wear it in that emo style of his, he'd pulled it up into a small pony tail at the back of his head. His face, god she'd actually considered licking it a few times. Those narrow, red eyes of his made for the perfect bedroom _"we just had sex"_ look. She'd had to stop herself a couple of times from outright drooling as she watched his small but full lips move when he spoke. He had the perfect bottom lip for biting. His freshly shaved jawline that ran into that slender neck of his. Yeah, it was the perfect canvas for passion marks. And his voice. Yeah, there were a few times that night she was sure she'd wet herself when he would lean in to talk in her ear.

But as with all good things, the night came to an end. The person she'd been there to see was ceremoniously swept off her feet by one Sting Eucliffe and carried off, leaving her to her own devices. She had the key to Yukino's apartment and had all intentions of walking there alone. She was a big girl and she had her keys. It would be a piece of cake. But the dashingly handsome, albeit slightly tipsy, Rogue had proposed if she waited for him to straighten up then he'd walk her there. He had refused to take no for an answer. Not like she would have said no. A sexy ass dragon slayer with a voice like butter. Yeah, there was no chance in hell she was turning it down. So she graciously accepted and helped him clean until he'd told her to take a seat. _And of all times to NOT pack toy…_

"I need to remind Sting tomorrow to have the guy come and check the air conditioning in here."

Rogue's alluring voice cut into the extremely pornographic movie playing in her head, startling her. "What?" She asked in confusion as she blinked to clear the steam from her brain.

The corners of his lips twitched a little before raising ever so slightly, a twinkle of amusement catching in his eyes. "Point made," He chuckled. "It's so hot in here that it's apparently affecting your mind."

Lucy's cheeks warmed in embarrassment as she smoothed her skirt. "Oh. Yeah. It is a little on the warm side," she smiled nervously. "What I'd give for the guild's pool right about now." _Because I seriously need a cold fucking dip right about now._

"We have one."

She blinked and reached up to scratch at her head. She certainly hadn't seen one when Yukino had given her a tour of the grounds earlier. That she would have remembered. "Really?"

He wiped his hands on the apron he had about his waist and pulled it off. "Yes. How about I show you?"

She watched him toss the item onto the bar before he grabbed his cape. She offered a little prayer, hoping he wouldn't put it back on. She liked the way his gray shirt stretched over his muscle broadened shoulders and chest. Of course she wondered what his ass looked like under the waistguard. She slid off the stool nearly choked when he paused in front of her and offered his hand. The heat from her cheeks spread to her ears and neck but she gladly slide her hand into his. It was warm and inviting, calloused from work and stronger than one would think from the thin, delicate appearance of his fingers. "It's not some pond at the back of the property that has fish that will bite my ass or alligators that will take a limb is it?"

His head fell back and a laugh bellowed up from deep within as he led her down the side hall to stairs that descended. "No Lucy," He chuckled. "But don't give Sting the idea. He'd find a way to make that happen but the alligators would have laser beams attached to their heads."

"Kind of like Natsu's sharks with laser beams," she chuckled. "He swears he is going to find a way to do it."

"Those two should never run the world together. It would be nothing short of a disaster."

"Uh, No. Natsu being king would be a disaster," She chuckled. "Those two together would lead to the apocalyptic end of days."

"And to think they will eventually breed," he shuttered before giving her a quick wink.

Correction. The Shadow Dragon Slayer's smile would be the apocalyptic end of the world as they knew it. Just a lift of his lips just like they were now and the world would drown in vaginal juice. There wouldn't be a dry set of panties to be had in all of Earthland. It was a fact. She was pretty sure the other sets of panties she'd packed were soaked now as well. "Well," She said as she averted her gaze down the hall he was leading her down. "Let's pray for sterility."

He made what sounded like an uncomfortable chuckle and cleared his throat which caused her to glance over in time to see his nostrils flare. He'd gone stiff beside her and she had to wonder why the sudden change in posture. Surely she hadn't said anything off, had she? A pregnant silence filled the space around them and his fingers tightened on her hand so she couldn't even pull away. She could only muse that perhaps his spirit intake was starting to fully hit him. He pulled them to a stop as they reached a door at the end of the hallway and pulled it open to allow her to enter first. She gave him a smile of thanks before turning to be met with a large, indoor pool with a large stone waterfall that fed into one end. There were lush greenery everywhere, the area around the pool paved in stone tiles. It was a sight she hadn't expected to find on the lowest basement level of the guildhall.

"Wow," She gasped. "This…this is beautiful."

"It was one of Sting's first acts after being made master after the games."

She pulled away and reached down to slip her sandals off. "Only after the throne room right?" She chuckled as she walked over to skim the top of the water with her bare toes.

"But of course," He smiled as he walked over to stand beside her. "Priorities."

She glanced up at him and smiled when she noticed the rigid back and thinned lip look was gone. His relaxed posture and good mood back in place as if it had never left. "Speaking of," She mused as she glanced around. "Could we go for a swim?"

He glanced down at his clothes and then at her, his brows furrowing. "We could but neither of us seem to be dressed for the occasion."

Her lips pursed in thought at his words. Damn him for being right but… "Well our underwear really isn't much different than what we swim in normally is it?"

"Well," he started but paused as he appeared to think it over. A slight blush stained his cheek and he gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. "I guess you have a point."

Lucy gave him a grin and turned as she reached down for the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and tossed it onto one of the lounge chairs before undoing the button of her skirt. The thought of how good the water was going to feel made her smile anxiously. The denim material of her skirt scraped against her skin, sticky from all the sweating she hadn't realized she'd done over the course of the night. She finally got it off and stepped out of it to toss it with her top. When she spun around, she found him staring at her with a surprised and slightly embarrassed expression on his face. "Come on silly," she chuckled as she made her way to the edge of the pool. "I'm not going to be the only one in here." Without waiting for an answer, she dove into the water and quickly came up with a gasp. The water was much colder than she'd originally thought.

"Cold?"

She waded her way over to the side and gave a stiff nod of her head. "Y-you could say that," she stuttered. "B-but you'll get used to it once you're in."

Rogue crossed his arms over his chest as he let out a laugh. "Maybe I should rethink this idea of yours."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh no you don't," she grinned as she back up a little. Cupping her hand, she swiped her arm through the water to send a splash up at him. She laughed when it caught him unawares and he jumped back too late. "I'll come out there and help you in Rogue Cheney. Get those close off and get in here so I don't freeze by myself."

"You'd have to catch me first," he grinned. "And I only know one other person who can catch me in shadow form."

She pushed her bottom lip out as she propped her arms up on the side of the pool. "You don't fight very fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"So we're at war then?" She asked with an amused quirk of a thin brow.

His mouth opened as if to respond but quickly shut. Instead of a verbal reply, he simply reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth watered at the sight of him bare chested. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting over his deceptively broad shoulders and perfectly sculpted chest. His abs were beautifully carved and led to a narrowed waist. Corded muscles shaped his arms, his guild symbol starkly contrasting his pale, flawless flesh. He was gorgeous, magnificent, beautiful, perfect, masculine…she would run out of words before she found the one that suited him best. Suddenly the water didn't feel so cold.

His blood colored eyes locked with hers and she could have sworn she heard herself whimper as his thin, long fingers began undoing the waist of his waistguard. A small smirk took up residence on his lips as she watched him undress. While it probably only took him a minute or so to remove his boots and pants, it felt like an eternity before he stood there in nothing but red boxer shorts. "Yeah," she thought aloud. "Water's not cold anymore."

A deep, rich chuckle bellowed from him as he made his way to the edge of the pool above her. "Then you'll warm me up, yeah?"

She nearly swallowed her tongue when he flashed her a smile before diving over her into the water. Not only had she said her thought out loud. For him to hear how pervy her brain really was. But he'd…he responded with a pass of his own. Surely he was joking, right? She heard him break the water and spun to find him right behind her. She didn't think it possible for him to look any better than he already did but wet... _Holy fucking hell I'm in trouble._ Water dripped from his hair, beaded and slid down his alabaster skin. He looked like a god emerging from the sea and she knew without a doubt she'd worship at his altar. Hell, she'd probably form a cult to worship him if he were a god.

"You weren't lying," he chuckled. "This…shit is quite frigid."

She blinked. "D-did you just say shit?"

"If I did," he smirked as he moved in until he was just shy of touching her. "What would that get me?"

Her mouth went dry and her eyes dropped to his lips as his tongue slid across the surface. The question of how he tasted flickered through her mind and it was as though he could hear her thoughts. Suddenly she found herself pinned between the pool wall and the warm, hard wall of his body. His lips claimed hers and she moaned as his tongue stole between her lips in search of hers. Her hands came up to bury in the shorter hair at the nape of his neck as she sank into him. The kiss was everything she hadn't expected. Where she though he'd be soft, overly gentleman like; he was hot and demanding. He kissed her with a ferocity that matched her pent up frustrations. His lips, his tongue, he tasted like the darkest wine and the richest chocolate with just a hint of a smoky undertone.

His fingers palmed her ass and with the weightlessness that the water provided, he easily hoisted her up to wrap her legs about his waist. "Fuck Lucy," he growled against her mouth as he broke the kiss. "You taste better than you smell."

She tasted better than she smelled? Her brows furrowed for half a second before it dawned on her. _He's a damn slayer. He's been able to smell my arousal all fucking night. Way to fucking go Lucy._ "Rogue I…" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. His hands ghosted slowly up her sides, making her shiver against him. He so easily wiped away the embarrassment that had swept over her. He moaned against her as she tightened her legs around him and the feel of his arousal pressing against her already tingling core made her gasp. His lips trailed over her chin to her throat, his teeth scraping against her flesh.

"Do you have any damn clue how hard it's been to keep my hands to myself?" He murmured between kisses. "I wanted to rip the arms off of every guy in the guild when they touched you."

His voice sent a ripple that settled between her legs but his words had her clenching in need for more of him. A guttural moaned response slipped out as her head fell back. Her fingers dug into his hair and she arched into his mouth as it descended down her chest. He'd never shown interest, neither had she, but his words hinted at more. It was as if he was laying claim to her and the prospect turned her on and elated her in an unexpected way. It made her realize that in the span of just hours, he'd made her laugh and smile more than she had in a long time. She didn't remember the last time she'd had as much fun as she had tonight with him. He made her feel again and actually want someone. And heavens did she want him, all of him. Against her and inside of her. "Then touch me Rogue," she moaned. "Touch me everywhere. Anywhere. Just touch me."

Not needing to be told twice, he did much to her approval. His hands were everywhere and anywhere. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, one minute she had her bra and panties still intact but they were gone the next. Torn and shredded, the fabric floated away from their oblivious bodies. His lips and hands felt like fire, following a trail of gasoline on her skin. When he found her pebbled nipples, her cry echoed off of the walls and a growled approval followed shortly behind. A hand strayed between them. Long, thin fingers found her center and strummed her as though she were a sitar and when they delved into her she saw stars. It was though they'd been lovers for ages. He knew just where to touch, lick, bite, suck to make her repeat his name as though it were a mantra. And perhaps it was.

He pulled away abruptly, hastily placing a kiss on her lips and nipping before he hoisted her up onto the edge of the pool. The color of his eyes had deepened to a dark crimson that bordered on the edge of black but the fire of desire that burned there. Her breath died in her throat and the grin that pulled at his lips, it was the devil's smile. His hands spread her thighs as he moved between them and she watched with heavy lids as he kissed his way down her stomach. Tremors of anticipation racked her body and her pulse went out of control as his breath blew across the wet skin at the apex of her legs. It was like watching a connoisseur at a wine tasting the way he inhaled and she couldn't help but blush at his reaction. His eyes rolled and his tongue swept greedily over his lips. It was like watching a starving man sitting before an all you can eat buffet.

No time for jokes were given as his face descended and his mouth claimed her. Her hand fell to his head as her hips arched into him. His tongue explored without abandon, sending her even higher than he already had her. There wasn't a spot left untouched, not caressed, lavishly devoured by him. Over and over again he inched her towards the edge and backed off just enough to let her come down a little only to start again. It wasn't long before her back was against the stone floor and she was reduced to a shaky, pleading mess. She just knew she was going to die before he delivered the final blow. But again, as if knowing what was in her head, his lips wrapped around the sensitive pearl he'd found there and she was off like a rocket. Her body bowed away from the floor and her thighs clamped around his head as a scream ricocheted from her body. When the fireworks went off, she was pretty sure she could reach out and touch the clouds as she passed them.

Slowly he worked her down, his fevered licks and sucking fading into soft caresses and gentle kisses on the insides of her thigh. When the convulsions simmered into tiny trembles, he pulled her from the pools edge and wrapped her around him. His lips found hers and he hummed his approval when her tongue greedily wrapped around his. She felt his hard length trapped between their bodies and it was only then that she realized he'd lost his boxers and he was bare against her. That quick and she could already feel herself preparing for the next round. Her hand slipped between them and the drawn out moan that came from his throat when her fingers wrapped around his girth was knee weakening. He was thick, to the point that her fingers barely touched. Long and he throbbed in her hand. Her thumb swept over the bulbous, velveteen head and his lips broke contact as his hips jerked against her.

"Lucy. Sugar," he moaned as he pulled her hand away. "You keep that up and this is going to end way too fucking soon."

"Oh we can't have that," she moaned with a grin before leaning in to press her lips just below his ear. "Fuck me Rogue. I want to feel all of you inside of me."

"Fuck," He growled as his cock twitched between them. His hands stilled her hips and he pulled back a little to look at her, a devious grin on his face. "Have you ever had sex in the water?"

"No," she chuckled.

"Yeah. It's not as fun as it sounds," he smirked as he carried her towards the stairs.

"Then one of the lounge chairs? The floor? A random damn wall?"

The grin spread and a mischievous gleam set in his eyes. "I've got something better."

Her brows furrowed as he moved past the chairs and pushed through the door to the hallway. "W-where are we going?"

He paused mid stride, zero cares shown for the fact that they were both as naked as the day they were born. "Every queen should have a throne."

"A thro-NO!" She gasped, her eyes widening in realization. "Sting will kill us both."

His fingers tightened on her ass, pulling her flush against his length. "He'll never know we were there."

"Rogue!" She said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to moan as his arousal teased the bundle of nerves between her folds. She wanted him inside of her so bad, but that was playing with fire. "What if someone sees us?"

He didn't give her a verbal reply. His answer came as she felt the world shift a little and suddenly their body blended with the shadows. She could still feel him against her but the smoky hint to his scent became more pronounced. She stretched an arm out and grinned as it stretched along the wall, dark and translucent. Without words to adequately describe just how fucking cool it was, she threw her arm back around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He hummed his approval when her tongue eagerly swept into his waiting mouth and they were off again. Every step he took jarred her body against his, causing his throbbing arousal to rub against her. She was practically panting and melting against him by the time he'd made it up the stairs to the main floor.

They were almost to the hall on the other side that led to the Master's office and Sting's "Precious" throne room when the front door of the guild opened. Rogue stopped in his tracks and they stared at each other, wide eyed as she mouthed the words "Oh shit." Without a second thought, the shifted into the shadows to speed along the wall into an alcove in the hallway. Heavy footsteps drew near as he pressed her flush against the wall. Neither had noticed in their panic that his length had shifted and the tip brushed wantonly at her entrance. She bit her lip to stifle a moan and he gave her that same devilish grin. His lips roughly captured hers as he thrust up into her, muffling the scream that propelled up the length of her throat. He held himself there, letting her adjust to the intrusion and the steps faltered what seemed to be only inches away. She pried her eyes open to see Rufus looking around as if searching for something before he shrugged and continued on.

If Rogue gave a single care, he didn't show it. And the moment he started moving inside of her, all the fucks she could have had fled out the window. His fingers dug into her hips as his thrust pushed her up the wall they were against. The feel of him stretching her drove her insane and she wanted so badly to beg for more. It was as if he was touching every part inside of her, discovering every secret she could have had. He stole every moan he elicited from her and it only seemed to drive him to make more as his hips began to snap against her. She could already feel her body clawing its way towards another cliff's edge and as a silent plea, he pressed her heels into his backside to pull him in harder.

The footsteps started up again, heading back their way. And perhaps she had a dormant exhibitionist streak, it seemed to spur her on even more. The tingling began in her toes and fingers and spread with every slap of a shoe against the stone floor. The closer they got, the tighter the coil inside of her gut became until the steps were right upon them again. Her eyes went wide as her body tensed against her Dragon Slayer and a hand came up to her breast. His fingers captured a nipple and bit down painfully, sending her over the edge in style. If Rufus had heard the muffled scream, she didn't know and didn't care as she soared again into orgasmic bliss. Her entire body spasmed and she clung to the raven haired god of a man as she rode wave after wave.

"God you're so fucking beautiful when you cum," He moaned against her as he broke the kiss and pulled her back from the wall. "We're going to try for one more though."

She couldn't find her voice to answer as they moved quickly down the hall. He paused long enough to open the throne room door and moved for the gaudy, gem encrusted chair from bedazzled hell. He carefully lowered them both until she was straddling his lap. Neither of them cared that they were still dripping water or that the velvet covered cushions were getting wet. She reached up and grabbed the tall chair back, her hips giving a trail rotation that had the man beneath her moaning her name. His hands smoothed over her torso and she lost herself in the task at hand. She wanted to feel all of him inside of her, wanted to feel him explode and know that she'd done that. The slow, undulations of her hips soon morphed and changed until she was bouncing on his lap. The sounds of their moans and wet skin slapping filled the room.

"F-Fuck. Lucy," He moaned as his hands pulled her down and his hips lifted from the seat to meet her. "D-don't…I'm…fuck, I'm close an-"

He cut the words he struggled to get out off with a passionate kiss. She could already feeling him swelling inside of her and it pushed her towards another climax. "I'm protected," She gasped against him. "Cum inside of me. Just let go." As if in approval, he let out the sexiest growl she'd ever heard and his fingers bit into her flesh. He yanked her down onto him with a roar and that's when she felt it. The first eruption inside of her set her off again and they both cried out each other's names.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she made her way up the guild walkway, a slight spring in her step. She'd slept like a baby once she'd collapsed in bed. Only four hours previously. She would probably need a nap later on but at the moment she felt like a million jewels. She and Rogue had stayed a few more hours, having left the throne room to return to the pool for another dip. He'd openly confessed to having developed a crush on her back at the games. Despite having just fucked her brains out, he'd blushed and it was by far the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He asked to see her again. And again and again. And who was she to say no? Not that she would've in a million years. He'd given her a taste of heaven and she wanted more.

He was sweet, kind, funny and his naughty side. Yeah, she was so hooked. He'd made others before him pale in comparison and she had to wonder why it had taken her so long to see it. But it didn't matter. She saw it now and she wasn't going to let him pass her by. The guild hall doors burst open in front of her, pulling her from her thoughts and she looked up to find Orga practically running towards her. "Hey! Where's the fire?" She chuckled as he skidded to a stop next to her.

"I will warn you now," he huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't go in there. Sting is on a fucking war path."

She could feel the color drain from her face. If Sting was on a war path that could only mean… "Oh god," she whispered as she left the giant brute of a man standing there and ran for the doors. She pulled the door open and cringed when she was greeted by the shrill sound of Sting's yelling.

"I am only going to ask you lot of assholes one more time," The master bellowed. "Who the fuck had sex not just in the guild hall but on my fucking chair?"

Her eyes quickly roamed the throng of member present until they landed on the stiff back of Rogue Cheney. She quietly closed the door behind her and crept through the crowd, coming to stand at his side. He casually glanced her way and a corner of his mouth twitched. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Seriously? No one is going to fucking own up to this shit?"

"Master," Rogue called back. "How exactly do you know someone had…relations on your chair?"

Lucy had to let out a cough to keep from bursting out into laughter. She could tell from her Dragon slayer's tone he was purely goading the guild master but who the fuck said _relations_ anymore when referring to sex? _Freed most likely. Maybe Rufus…oh god Rufus._ Her eyes casually wandered in his direction and his face was stoic save for the slight upturn of a corner of his lips. He didn't glance her way but something told her he knew something.

"Really Rogue? My chair is wet with someone's ass cheeks imprinted on it and the room SMELLS like sex!"

"Sex has a smell?" Someone called from the back of the room.

She felt a hand brush hers and looked down to find Rogue's pinky brushing against her before it looped around hers. She smiled and looked up as though nothing was out of the ordinary despite that just his touch made her melt.

"Sting I came back to the guild last night after closing," Rufus spoke flatly. "I can assure you no one was here."

"Oh and just what the hell did you come back for?"

The memory make mage gave a subtle shrug of his thin shoulder. "I finished the book I was reading and came to grab one of the new ones that came in."

The white shadow dragon slayer looked as though he was going to blow his top and Lucy cringed, waiting for his tirade to begin. She could see it coming, practically smelled it billowing from him. And when it started, she had to reach up to finger her ears because of the ringing. He screamed worse than a damn banshee and could probably rival Erza when someone came between her and her cake. The most fucked up part about it was this was a man, not a woman. Breath feathered over her ear before she felt lips brush against her lobe.

""I am thinking perhaps we should repeat that in a not so public location."

She had to suppress the tremble his voice gave birth to. She felt her body instantly react to the stimulation and a side eyed glance up at him made her smile. His nostrils flared the way they had the night before in the hallway and she suddenly understood what that had been about. "And then again for good measure in a public place because...well...shadows," She whispered with a grin. His fingers weaved into hers and he gave her tug. A quick glance around and she found the only one looking their way was one blonde haired, mask wearing mage who was wearing a devious smile. She gave him a slight shrug of her shoulder and turned, quietly sneaking from the hall with her Shadow Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Shadow smut... for my partner in crime!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Don't forget!**

 **~MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created MidLu Week. The dates are from October 25, 2015 – October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday

 **Day 2:** Clock

 **Day 3:** Pin-Up

 **Day 4:** Copy

 **Day 5:** Silence

 **Day 6:** Makeup

 **Day 7:** Halloween

 _There was such a great turnout for CoLu week (hosted by Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko) that we wanted to see if we could get the same affection for our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage._

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **Now...back to working on the million things I have going right now.**

 **Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


End file.
